


Heart Out

by unrealowl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Friendship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Marriage, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealowl/pseuds/unrealowl
Summary: After Konoha has been restored, peace has been recovered and Sakura was the main head of the hospital, everything seemed alright. Although, past feelings lingered and painful memories came back after Naruto wanted to talk about the plans for the future.





	Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this won't be that awkward. I just wanted a real moment for Team 7 and what I wanted after the war. It took me almost 2 months to write this. I took a pause and decided to continue it a month later. Grammar hasn't been checked so sorry if there are mistakes. Anyways, enjoy.

Sakura was just finishing her last check-up at the hospital. She was giving a last glance at the reports that were meant to be sent by tomorrow morning. She knew the staff were capable enough of doing the proper procedure and by having them done by today gave her an air of relief. The last person who came to her office was an older woman who said she wasn't feeling that well and then Sakura proceeded with her usual work, which consisted on asking the patient to describe their symptoms, doing some pressure and temperature check and then giving a diagnosis and medication if it was needed. In this case, it was just a minor cold and she prescribed a few pills and some recommendations that would make the older woman feel better like staying at home and rest as much as possible, probably throwing some herbs in the recipe for a medical tea. The woman would smile and thank Sakura and then she would take her leave. Things like this happened on a daily basis and Sakura couldn't be happier. Life at Konoha was as peaceful as she could remember or even better than before.

After the war, the village was completely destroyed. Not only of how everything was in ruins and how there were no buildings, roads and even an entrance but there were was no stable name in all that meant Konoha. Tsunade tried to fix as much as she could with the power that she had left. With the people that were able to survive the attacks from Madara and all the mess that was created, she managed to ensemble a group, a mediocre but somewhat stable one, that could let her continue rebuild the village from within. It took exhausting years of negotiation with the other five nations but thanks to Naruto, who was alongside Tsunade throughout the whole thing, made the deals and treaties be passed without a single thought. Almost every powerful nation knew about Naruto and how much power that name could hold now. There were people who'd still be hesitant and claim how war ruined their whole family, their home, their friends, and their life and how much this has affected them but Naruto was there and these people knew nothing about what that meant. They did get it when Naruto started talking and explaining the whole picture. It was then when those people would open their eyes, with tears almost stopping but still running along their cheeks and some would open their mouth, slightly but still, and they would get how Naruto knew. He knew about what war did, he knew what that meant, he knew how hard it could be, he knew what could be lost, he knew the pain and anger to an extent that it was far beyond what any of those people could claim as their own. It was just then when people would understand that Naruto could bring peace and would bring a better future. Once their negotiations were down, Tsunade took Naruto under her wing for a few months and everyone just knew Naruto would take the Hokage's title. Sakura was expecting the day Naruto would finally stand before the village with the Hokage's name and everyone was. Naruto had grown so much throughout the years, both mentally and physically, and that allowed him to make himself a path towards the Hokage's office. Sakura was just as proud as everyone else and she tried to help him as much as she could.

After a few months, Naruto's appointment to the precious title had finally come. The village was somewhat restored by now. There were stable buildings and roads that were able to be walked on but they weren't perfect. Things were still missing and a lot of other stuff was meant to be completed but during that day, the village was just as content as Naruto, as he stood on the roof of the Hokage's building, wearing the white cape. The red flames waving as the wind carried promises of hope. Things were turning out alright and when Naruto suddenly asked for her approval on the hospital that was being planned and Sakura being offered the main office as its head, made her burst into tears, punching him in the shoulder and then hugging him so tight. Naruto would just let out a chuckle and say, "I couldn't think of a more capable person, Sakura-chan." Sakura would just bury her head farther in his chest and murmur small _"thank you's"_  .

Now, she was working as the head of the same hospital, after 5 years from its inauguration. The old staff from the previous Konoha's hospital was hired once again but also, new recruitments were needed. Alongside her friend Ino, they both gave medical capacitation to whom wanted to become a medical ninja but then as more people came in and began working, someone had to guide the already hired medics. Sakura was the one who took the position and let Ino handle things with the training ones but still went and made sure everything was ok.

After checking the last paper, Sakura waved a small goodbye to her juniors and walked through the entrance, making her way towards her apartment. It was a Saturday evening, the hot weather that was left from the previous hours of the day was lingering but the cold wind that accompanied the night was coming so it felt rather nice. She soon came across the village’s orphanage. Sakura looked at it with tenderness. As soon as Naruto held the Hokage’s name, he wanted to build this building. He made it a top priority, alongside with Konoha’s hospital and because of that, the construction of these two buildings were ready in less than a year. Just as the war left many dead, others would remain with no shelter, no family, with nothing and most of those “many” were children. Naruto couldn’t turn a blind eye to this, not after while being with Tsunade, finding a few children trying to steal a loaf of bread. Naruto’s feet just began moving towards them. One of the them turned and saw how they were busted and he began to warn the others to run as fast as they could before the person could arrive. Two girls and a boy soon began to run away but Naruto’s clones were faster. The fear in the eyes of those children made Naruto remember. He saw himself in those eyes. He saw “that kid with the demon inside” reflected on the boy’s brown eyes. Naruto did not apprehend them. He bought the loaf of bread and offered them a place to stay. The boy was not easily convinced but once Naruto showed him inside his apartment, with a couch, with a bed, with a roof, a smile soon appeared on all of the children’s faces. The construction of an orphanage was brought up a day after that. It was a large construction, the second one just behind the hospital. Not even the Hokage tower was as large and big as this. Sakura had been there multiple times as a medic nin and give a monthly health check to the children. The boys and girls looked happy. They seemed healthy and there was rarely any trouble within the orphanage. That was probably because of how Hinata Hyuuga, was selected to be its head. Sakura couldn’t have nominated anyone else. As soon as Naruto mentioned her name for the suggested position, Sakura agreed in an instant. Hinata’s kindness and tenderness fitted perfectly for the job. Naruto called Hinata as soon as possible. She was shocked and scared and worried about not being what Naruto wanted. She knew this was important to Naruto and how she wasn’t meant to mess this up. Naruto would smile, walk towards her and place her hand over her shoulder.

“Hinata, you are one of the nicest people I know. You will do an amazing job, well that is if you accept the offer.”

Hinata, with her arms against her chest, hands in the shape of fists placed at the base of her neck, would smile back.

“Yes, I’ll do my best, Naruto-kun”

Hinata was indeed the best choice. Her power was an incredible advantage since there was nothing that could escape Hinata’s byakugan. Sakura knew how strong Hinata was and how safe those children would be. The kids trusted and loved her. Hinata’s day was brightened by the boys’ jokes and refreshed by the girls’ stories. Sometimes a boy or a girl would, by mistake, call her “mom” and the boy or girl would blush and apologize soon after. Hinata would offer them a tender smile and tell them it was ok.

“I don’t dislike it when they call me that-“Hinata would tell Sakura while she was there in Hinata’s office; chatting after the monthly checkups were made. Sakura would notice how hard Hinata would blush just like a kid would do.

As she walked further, leaving Konoha’s orphanage behind, she could see how some of the locals were open. She could see a candy store, a clothes one, and three or more food stoles. She thought about buying dinner and greet her mother, which then she reflected and considered it a great idea and began to make her way towards one of the food stoles. Her visit was brief but refreshing. Spending time with her family was always something that could wrap her mind and body in a blanket of serenity. It make her feel like a small girl again. How her Sundays were usually spend helping her mother with deliveries, visiting Ino’s family flower shop but it especially took her back to her genin days when Naruto, Sasuke and her would be waiting for her former teacher to start a mission and how Kakashi-sensei would appear an hour later with a lame excuse and everyone would just know he was lying and didn’t even try to cover it, their endless D-ranked missions involving a basic team formation and how they would communicate via radio just to rescue a few stray cats and dogs. Everyone would be annoyed about the level of the so called important mission because even though Naruto was the only one that was vocal about it, it didn’t mean he wasn’t wrong but at the end of the day Sakura returned home, energy completely drained to have a proper dinner with his parents at the table but her mother would bring a tray with her dinner and a small cookie cause she would notice Sakura’s eyes and small cuts on her knees and Sakura would smile and eat slowly until her eyes gave up and she would fall asleep but even before that she would remark the reason of why she was doing what she was doing. Because it matters, she would say. It still does.

Everything seemed easy and stable and how hard it would be to just dismantle their daily lives because she thought and everyone thought Konoha was full of skilled shinobi and that would be enough. As she grew up, she realized her speculations were not accurate and she would then feel lied to but she wasn’t lied to. She just did not know. Or maybe she did but how or why a 12 year old girl would think her world would be destroyed by one of Konoha’s founder, resurrected from the dead? It did seem impossible. Not even the previous Hokages would know.

Her course towards her apartment did not stop despite her thoughts. Although, a warm like presence did make her slow down and look towards the floor with a smile.

She let out a small chuckle.

“What are you doing walking around at this hour? You idiot.”

Just as her words left her mouth, a tall figure was besides her. His steps were slow but powerful. A charming yet tender smile was on his face, making his whisker marks on his cheeks go up, touching the border of his eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re safe, Sakura-chan. It is my job after all.” Naruto replied.

Sakura had already stopped her tracks, holding on into a bag of leftovers from her family dinner. She turned around so that she could look at Naruto. He was already looking at her, a soft look and a warm smile. He was taller, much taller. His frame was lean but muscular. Compared to him, her frame looked weak and small but both knew how much of a lie that was. He was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of pants. He looked like he was just finishing up at his office; the tired look on his eyes gave it away. Sakura found it rather intriguing, you see, Naruto was full of energy and was always chatting and going on about almost everything but when it came to paper work, his energy suddenly disappeared. As much as she wanted to take his burden, she knew he could handle it. If he can beat a god-like figure and save the world, I think he can handle some reports, she thought.

Just as if they never met, as if words weren't spoken, they began walking. Sakura resumed her course with Naruto walking by her side. No words were spoken and pauses were made but it didn’t matter. Pauses like this weren’t full of space. It wasn’t full of emptiness. It was a silence that was comforting. After years of knowing each other, a silence wasn’t a problem anymore. Just as always, Naruto broke the thin layer of quietness.

“Hey, Sakura-chan?”

“What is it?”

“I have something I want to talk to you about. Can we…uh, meet up tomorrow at my office?”

Sakura did not stop. She kept looking straight ahead. No, she wanted to but couldn’t. Her gaze went lower, even lower until she was looking down. A small squint was made but it disappeared. She knew. She just knew. It had been nice, this time without dealing with what Naruto wanted to talk about. She did not know, however, how much it had changed. How much they would actually talk about. How much would Sakura try to forget, how much Naruto would beg, how much Naruto would will always try to bring him back, how much Sakura would try to ignore how Sasuke was still around and how much she would try to understand how much Naruto loved him As much as she hated that glimpse into the future, she raised her head and nodded.

“Sure.”

 

...

 

 

“We’ve been through this, Naruto”, Sakura blurted out, while turning around with a clearly annoyed face as soon as Naruto started with the topic she knew he would bring up. It wasn’t his fault. In fact, that just made Naruto Naruto and that just meant he cared. Sakura knew he cared and that is why she wanted to avoid the topic as much as possible.

“I know but I just want you to give him a chance, Sakura-chan”

“You know I can’t, Naruto. Not after everything. Not despite everything.” Sakura just shook her head. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes were looking down. She did not want to look at him. If her eyes met Naruto’s, it would just remind her of why she was giving the answer she was giving and why she kept saying it over and over.

“You don’t understand-“

“That’s exactly why, Naruto. I don’t understand. I don’t understand why he didn’t come to us when he was feeling the way he was. I don’t understand why he didn’t trust us enough to help him. I don’t understand why he kept going farther, despite our constant wish to understand him.” Sakura stated, her voice firm and without hesitation. Silence didn’t make its presence for more than 3 seconds, until Sakura’s voice was replacing it. “I don’t understand why he did it but it’s alright. Sasuke must have had his reasons and who am I to force my doubts and answers into something that has its own permanent justifications but-“ her voice turned soft almost pained, “what I don’t get is... why would you forgive him?”

Sakura wanted to leave. She wanted to just turn around and go and avoid the answer Naruto was about to give her. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend Naruto wasn’t giving her the softest expression. She wanted to rip that smile plastered on his lips, almost as a smirk indirectly telling her question had the most obvious answer ever and Sakura then wanted to punch herself because it was true. The thing Sakura wanted to avoid at its maximum wasn’t the answer itself. She wanted to avoid Naruto’s eyes when he said it. His damn eyes, would look at her, the clearest blue, full of love and understanding, preventing Naruto to actually say the reason and answer Sakura’s question. She wanted to prevent all of this and yet, just as cruel as life was, she looked up from the floor and she found the damn eyes. Her answer was, just as predicted, answered. Her first were clenched and her lips were pressed and her mouth turned into a fine line. She couldn’t leave it. Not this time. Not this answer again, she thought.

“You know why, Sakura-chan. It took me a while to figure it out though.” Naruto said as he turned around. He walked towards the open window. His body leaning, his arms rested above the border, his back towards Sakura and his gaze fixed ahead.

“Even when I think about it, I think neither of us knew. I mean, I think he realized it first and the bastard never told me.” With that, Naruto chuckled and looked down but almost too soon, he raised once again his head. “But I guess he was right. In his own way. After everything, his family…” stopping halfway, a grieving expression coming through but soon he continued, “I did understand why. Why it happened the way it did but most importantly, I understood how hard it was to use the word love. How… heavy it felt.”

Sakura hadn’t spoken. She didn’t want to. Not when all of this was plain obvious a few years later, hell, a few months after Sasuke’s return to the village. He didn’t tell Sakura but she was sure Naruto pulled a hell of a strings for Sasuke’s acceptance. It took convincing and a bit more of everything, to persuade the village and Sasuke himself for his permanent stay. Sasuke did help Konoha, she was there, and she was a witness of how both, Naruto _and_ Sasuke, stopped Madara, Obito and Kaguya. She was far acquainted with this knowledge and yet…

“I think you get it, right? Sakura-chan? I believe you felt the same way. For him.”

No, she thought. I never felt the same as you did Naruto. She did remember her younger self, being obsessed with a young love and idolatry of a genius boy. She remembered the grief and pain when that boy showed reject but mostly because she could sense the boy’s sorrow and sadness. As much as her love for him existed, her companionship and comradery for each other was prominent and current. They were each other’s team, a support, to help each other in time of need. Her latent feelings continued for years after the young Uchiha went and searched for power, continued, until they suddenly died, along with the hope of them being ever returned. It was alright, though. It was more than alright because now Sakura knew. She knew exactly why these feelings were never meant to be returned and why it hurt more than ever because when blinded by her own desires, Naruto’s glow and support was being taken for granted; She took Naruto for granted.

The latest thought made her close her hands and make fists above her legs; both of them pressed together. She kept her eyes looking at the floor. She could see a bit of Naruto’s jacket in her vision field from where she sat. Naruto’s Hokage office was spacious but a couch was placed near the window in cases on which Naruto had to stay and take a nap or when sleeping, to easily manage to escape in case of an ambush or leave in calls of distress. Sakura sat down the moment Naruto began explaining but still couldn’t look at him properly. Nor wanted to. Naruto continued talking, a soothing voice like a mother telling her child it was going to be ok during a storm. Cause it definitely felt that way.

“After thinking about it for a bit, I think I want to rule with Sasuke.” He smiled and then let out a small laugh, “Can you believe I actually said that? Me? Working with him?” he kept laughing, until it slowly died out. His face turned rather serious. “I want to make Konoha...a home. Something we both lost and certainly something we want the future generations to have. I believe Sasuke and I can make it possible.”

A brief pause.

He was being hesitant whether to continue or not with what was next. He chose to do it anyway.

“Although, that’s not...um…the only union I am talking about…”

_Here it goes._

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. You’re the first one to know, actually” Naruto raised his hand and bend his arm towards his neck. His nervousness was clearly visible.

“I…I was thinking of asking him to…marr-“Naruto’s sentence suddenly being cut off by Sakura standing up from her seat. Her nails, now being marked in her palms for the continual force being applied by her fist. She did not move. She kept her stance but with a furious look in her emerald eyes. Naruto stood still, with squinted eyes looking down. He could see a couple of people walking down below. Both of them jounin with their green vests.

“Are you sure about this, Naruto?” Sakura asked. A determined tone in her voice. A bit sad to admit, but a piece of disappointment in her tone was included too.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I never go back on my word, do I?” Naruto remarked. His full attention on Sakura now. Blue eyes faced green in a quiet confrontation.

“It’s been almost 6 years now. We are ok, Sakura-chan. He knows and understands. It’s actually really simple.”

“No it isn´t, Naruto!” Sakura spoke up. An almost scream caught Naruto off guard.

“Does…does he really understands it? I mean, he didn’t get to see your face showing this pain, this unexplainable pain whenever you thought you lost him. He didn’t see the tears you cried in silence when we failed a mission to get him back. He wasn’t there when you called out to him in your sleep, when you woke up covered in sweat and how hard it was to calm you down after those horrible panic attacks you suffered and all because of him. He probably saw the wounds and blood you shed for him but he did not see how broken you were left, beyond any cut, bruise or broken bone“, her voice was cut by a small chocking sound. She was probably forcing herself not to break down into tears.

No.

It wasn’t “probably”. She was actually forcing herself not to break down into tears in front of Naruto.

“He never saw any of that, Naruto, but you know who did? Me. I did. I watched how you suffered and how helpless I felt because I couldn’t do anything. I could heal your cuts, wrap bandages, offer you water at the hospital bed but I couldn’t fill that void you were feeling and I am sorry that I couldn’t do it but I’ll do it now Naruto. You’re my closest friend and I care about you and after seeing how he made you feel…“, Sakura’s attempt failed as the salted water began slipping down her cheeks. More tears kept coming but she didn’t whip them off, probably showing a bit of pride, so her fists stayed at her side. Her head dropped, her view was now the ground. Naruto still had that smile. It was broken now but still a smile whatsoever. He understood. He wouldn’t be Naruto if he wouldn’t or couldn’t.

“I know, Sakura-chan”

_Of course you do._

“You were there all of these years. That’s why I love you so much and you're one of my closest friends too.”

_You always know what to say._

“But-“

_Here we go._

“All of the things Sasuke did…He knows better than anyone. He…he is carrying all that weight. I wish I could explain…”

_You can’t explain it, right? It’s something between Sasuke and you. It has always been._

“It may seem like an unreasonable and unjustified thing to do and it probably is but-“

_I know._

“He needs me, Sakura-chan. Just as much as I need him. We both caused pain and suffering to the other but we heal each other too.”

_You are you. He is him. Was there any other way? No, not really. It would always be the same._

“I am sorry if I caused you pain by watching all of those things all of those years.”

_Why was he always so scrumptious? Naruto…_

“I promise I will make it up for you but I just want you and him to make peace with each other. You two are the most important people in my life. How can I talk about peace and guide a whole nation if I can’t bring forgiveness to the people close to me?”

Sakura was crying mess by now. Not that she cared though. Tears kept falling, full of words of reason. Full with the words I know, I understand and the questions of why? She didn’t notice how Naruto was not leaning on the border of the window any more, she didn’t notice how he came closer and wrapped her into his arms. She didn’t notice how she began crying a bit harder. He began stroking her hair, his hand carefully going through her soft pastel hair.

“I’m sorry, Sakura. I promise I will make it up for you.”

“You idiot.” She murmured.

Naruto really was an idiot. He didn’t owe anyone anything. He certainly didn’t need to make anything up for her. They stayed like that for a bit. Or maybe it was longer. It didn’t matter either way. Words of forgiveness and acceptance were being exchanged. Memories were being replayed. Gasping sounds coming from Sakura and soothing words from Naruto were being heard. The cloud of this moment was over when Sakura whispered, almost too low but clear enough. Just too enough.

“I just want you to be _happy_.”

 

 

 

After talking to Naruto that evening, she knew the time to face the past, a past she wanted to forget, was knocking passionately at her door. A past that was apparently rewritten by Naruto and wanted it to continue towards the future. She laid in bed, her eyes being focused on her resting hand next to her, a few inches away. She slowly clenched it into a fist, holding a piece of cloth from the blanket. Naruto last words flying, pounding, living in her memories from two days ago burned slowly but powerful.

_“You don’t need to worry about that, Sakura-chan. Sasuke has it covered.”_

 

 

 

 

The night had always been accompanied with a crispy feeling, freezing sentiment and a silent wind. This nightfall wasn’t different. Sakura was almost fooled by how this night was no different by how the lights were shining at the food stands and the lack of people to be seen around walking. The dusk was the time for them to be at home, with friends, with their families. Not at night like this. Not like Sakura was. Not like what he keeps doing, she thinks. This night had to be different because even if the coldness was persistent and unchanging, the darkness had a clear arrangement. The shade wasn’t as strong as before. Even as she kept walking towards the limits of the village, closing towards the borderline that ended in an observation point, the best in all Konoha, where less and less establishments were seen and lights were being pulled towards the main road of the village, Sakura did not felt swallowed by the blackness. She then looked up and realized the moon had a stronger beam, its light caressing and soothing the darkest shades to make them less notorious. It had to be that night. Sakura kept up with her pace, a determined stride, and continued along the road. After an hour or so, she reached her destination and made a halt. She looked around for the target of its current mission. She wasn’t entirely sure if this was the place she should be looking for Sasuke but it was her best guess. Her eyes scanned around until they located a figure near the metal railing up ahead.

She let out a breath she didn’t know her body contained, closed her eyes and clenched her fist, all over a brief moment until she returned to her starting position and walked towards it.

“I want to speak to you. May I?”

Sakura stood facing the masculine figure ahead. The moonlight reflected on his dark clothing, a silhouette almost perfectly blended in the night. Neither of them moved. Sasuke kept looking ahead, his back towards Sakura. The wind howled and made its presence by softly caressing Sakura’s face, moving their hair and Sasuke’s cloak. The lack of a verbal response answered in the place of itself. This allowed Sakura to continue.

“Isn´t this place a bit too far from everything? You still like quiet places, don’t you, Sasuke?” she asked. Sasuke’s head moved towards the side, making notice of Sakura’s presence. However, a reply still never came.

“I wanted to talk to you sooner but finding you was quite a challenge. I asked Naruto for help but he kept making up excuses and talking gibberish.”

With the mention of Naruto’s name, Sasuke’s posture tensed but after a few moments, it relaxed once again.

“Don’t worry. He never told me about this place. This was…my guess.” She hesitated, a small crack in her voice and a lower tone could be noticed. A big silence occupied itself in the middle. A thick wall of questions, unchanged words and phrases with a recollection of old days, their old days as students at the academy, as classmates and as kids, their old days as a team, their old days of trust, their old days of easier ways. A past time where everything started yet ended. Perhaps it was too soon to have hinted she did know Sasuke because that meant that a time like that existed, when “they” were “they”. A team, companions, friends.

Yet, Sakura knew the future lied ahead. A future that was important to Naruto and therefore, it was important to her. She took a deep breath.

“I talked with Naruto a few days ago. He…he wanted to talk about what he wanted for the village and what he wanted…for the future.” Sakura observed Sasuke’s movements. His back tensed once again, his stance became rigid and she couldn’t see his face but he knew his eyes would be furrowed. He did know what Sakura was talking about.

“Naruto is a very special person, for me and for this entire village and he really cares about you, he… he really loves you, Sasuke.”

An unspoken reply became clear to Sakura as Sasuke gritted the metal railing with his hand.

**_I know._ **

Sakura walked closer. Sasuke’s back was still facing her.

“You know, all those years I was with him…We all kind of knew, you know? How he felt about you.” She approached closer until she was standing next to Sasuke, her hands now grabbing the metal piece.

“I know you can bring him happiness because I’ve seen it happening. I know you can take care of him and I know you will protect each other no matter what. However, she paused and then continued, “I know you can also bring him pain and I know it because I’ve seen it happen too.”

With her last statement, Sasuke shifted his body, a quick squinting, a clear sign of pain, of hurt, but kept his gaze stern.

She could also, hear the same phrase all over again. An unheard voice, Sasuke's voice, screaming into the night, towards anyone that would listen. 

**_I'm sorry._ **

“I don’t want to see that again and I doubt you want to see it too.”

A pause.

“So, I’m kind of here for a deal.” Sakura announced. Her whole body turning to face Sasuke, that now turned his face in curiosity and amusement.

“Naruto’s happiness is my priority here and I believe that's also yours. I want him to be happy and I know he’s happy when he is with you.”

Sakura thought for a bit. Her gaze fixed on Sasuke was replaced by the sight of moon up ahead. It looked bigger, mysterious and full of its own light. A bright full moon reflected both their figures.

“You look…complete.” She added. Sasuke was still watching but as soon as he noticed where her gaze was directed, he soon followed and both were now admiring the goddess of the nightfall.

“Just…take care of each other, will you?” Sakura closed her eyes. She didn’t need to look at Sasuke to know how a smile was forming on his ex-team mate face. She could only hear the constant cricket sounds and the wind whispers and Sasuke’s small but gentle:

“ _Thank you_ , Sakura."


End file.
